candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingredients levels
Ingredients Levels, also widely known as Ingredient Drop Levels, are one of the five level types in Candy Crush Saga. This level type's icon is green with a white downwards arrow. Ingredients levels first appear in Candy Factory, the second episode, and the first ingredients level is level 11. Ingredients levels are the second most common level type, with 153 levels currently, making up 26% of all levels. The current trend is 6 ingredient levels per episode. Some earlier episodes had 5, and Bubblegum Bridge had 7. Meringue Moor also has 5 ingredient levels. The episodes between Chocolate Barn and Cherry Chateau all had either 3 or 4 ingredient drop levels. Ingredients levels are considered easier than Jelly Levels, but there are still some very hard ingredients levels, such as 158, 181, 325, 361, 409, 417 and 500. Early ingredients levels tend to be much easier than later ones. See the full list of Ingredients Levels here. Objective To win ingredients levels, the player must bring all the required Ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). Some levels, only one ingredient is needed, and in others, up to 18 ingredients are needed. There are 2 types of Ingredients a player will have to bring down: cherries and hazelnuts. Some levels require cherries, some require hazelnuts, and some require both. A certain number of each will have to be brought down to complete the level. 10,000 points are awarded for each ingredient collected. The ingredients fall like normal candies. They come in through the top of the board, usually after another ingredient has been cleared. Some levels start with the ingredients already on the board, and in levels 217 and above, sometimes the ingredients come out of a dispenser. When all ingredients has been collected, a striped candy is made for every move remaining, giving 3,000 points for each. Then each of the striped candies activate themselves. Difficulty Ingredient Drop levels are generally easier than jelly levels, and sometimes easier than Candy Order Levels. They are considered overall more difficult than Timed Levels. Like all level types, earlier ingredients levels are easier than later ones. Many ingredient drop levels are easy. They generally have few colours, and many, even later ones, such as Level 439, are easy and almost pointless. But like all level types (except timed levels), there ARE difficult ingredient drop levels, but they are quite few. There are only two "insanely hard" ingredient drop levels - Level 181 and Level 500. Certain levels do have misplaced ingredients. Switching an ingredient left or right is the hardest things to do when it comes to ingredient levels. This requires luck and future prediction in order to set up a horizontal ingredient switch. Levels such as 315, 409, etc require switching or else a player will not win the level. The levels do not top out to be insanely hard but they are still very hard to manage. Luckily, these levels are not as common as insanely hard jelly levels. However, when you do get a difficult ingredient drop level, they are VERY DECEIVING! They often look easy when they aren't. This can lead to players feeling stupid and bad about themselves if they don't realize the level is generally hard for the community. There are many examples of deceivingly difficult ingredient drop levels, such as level 181, Level 325, Level 361, Level 445 and even Level 500 to name a few. These levels often contain hidden difficulties which may not be so obvious when playing the level for the first time. This sneaky aspect of ingredient drop levels has led many people to quit and many others to rage. Trivia *It is impossible for one NOT to get 3 stars on Level 11, since the objective for achieving 3 stars is 3,000 points, whereas bringing down a single cherry would give you 10,000 points. The same thing is true with Level 22 and Level 30. *Bubblegum Bridge has 7 ingredients levels - the most of any episode. *Wafer Wharf has only one ingredients level. It is the only episode to have more Timed levels than ingredients levels. *Polkapalooza has only 2 ingredients levels. *The 100th Ingredients Level, Level 413, is featured in Soda Swamp. *About 1 in 4 levels are ingredients levels. *Levels 87, 187, 287, 387, 487 and 587 are all ingredients levels. *There have never been three Ingredients levels in a row in reality. In the Dreamworld levels 80, 81 and 82 are all ingredient levels. Jelly Levels have had strings of five-in-a-row and a seven-in-a-row and Candy Order Levels had one string of seven-in-a-row, Strangely, the Ingredients levels are more spread out and the most consecutive Ingredients levels in a row is Four. *The most ingredients required in a single level is 18, with 9 cherries and 9 hazelnuts, in levels 357 and 376. *It is impossible to score fewer than 10,000 points on an Ingredients level as bringing down an ingredient scores a player 10,000 points. In levels 357 and 376 it is impossible to score fewer than 180,000 points. *Ingredients Levels are the only levels where Coconut Wheels can be used. *Meringue Moor has 5 ingredient levels (including Level 500). This is the first level to have more than four since Crunchy Castle. They are separated by 17 episodes. *Only twice in the game has an episode finale fallen on a level multiple number of 100. Both times this happened (levels 200 and 500), the level type was ingredients. This can predict that if Level 800 were to come out, it would most likely be an ingredients level. *In the most cases, the required target score is equal to the points awarded when all ingredients are dropped, for example, if you must drop 4 ingredients, then the target score will be 40,000, making the level impossible to fail because of not reaching the target score. Notable Ingredients Levels *'Level 11 - '''First ingredients level *'Level 181 - One of the hardest levels in the game. *Level 200 - Inspiration for Sweet Surprise, milestone level number. *Level 357/376 - The most ingredients in a single ingredients level that needs bringing down - 9 of each. *Level 413 - 100th Ingredients level *Level 417 - Another super difficult ingredients level. *Level 445 - A very hard ingredients level. *Level 500 - Level with most moves in the game (65), also milestone level number, supposedly the hardest ingredients level, and considered one of the hardest levels in the game. *Level 587 - '''One of only two levels in the whole game to contain just 3 candy colours. The other is Level 31. Also the last ingredients level to date. Category:Level types